


History Lesson (JFK)

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassination, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Kinda, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Pictures, Short, Texting, the minor character. is jfk, this was gonna be kinda angsty but instead u get this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Shuri:Hey Sgt. Barnes, I think this song will help you catch up on some of the things you missed.





	History Lesson (JFK)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [History Lesson (JFK)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418409) by The Professor Brothers. 



**Shuri:** _Hey Sgt. Barnes, I think this song will help you catch up on some of the things you missed._

**Shuri:** _<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7y2xPucnAo> _

**Buck:** _Shuri, I was there._

 **Shuri:** _JBSDFLHSD_

 **Shuri:** _YOU WH_

 **Buck:** _I_ _shot that guy._

**Shuri:  [Attatchment:[pepefast.gif](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/915/652/b49.gif)]**

**Buck:** _Are you really that surprised??_

 **Buck:** _I was the hand of a literal terrorist organization_

 **Buck:** _Run by n a z i s_

 **Buck:** _And the fact that I killed JFK_

 **Buck:**   _...surprises you????_

 **Shuri:** _WELL WHEN YOU PUT IT LIKE THAT,_ _  
_

**Buck:** _Also that art is fucking terrifying. It's my exact sense of humour._

 **Shuri:**   _I aim to please uwu_

 **Buck:**   _Do not do that._

 **Shuri:**   _ùwú_

 **Buck:** **[Attatchment:[pepegun.gif](https://i.warosu.org/data/ck/img/0069/97/1445458158134.gif)]**


End file.
